


i just wanna see you strip right now (baby let me help you work it out)

by thereluctantfangirl



Category: LU:KUS
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not enough to be substantial, maybe a little plot?, okay I lied, what am I even doing rn, yep that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereluctantfangirl/pseuds/thereluctantfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to a new dance studio to sign up for classes when you meet Haewon, a talented choreographer who's taken an interest in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
You watch him from the lobby, peeking through the window into the dance studio. _How can a body even_ move _like that?_ You muse, fascinated by the steady ripple of his movements. He’s one of their top dancers, and you’d just signed off on the rest of the paperwork to take his class… You’ve never been this nervous. He’s dancing to Liquor by Chris Brown; he has it blaring on repeat as he goes over the choreography over and over again, interrupting himself to add a tilt of the hips here, a toss of the head there. His name is Haewon, and you may or may not be in love with him already. Slim legs encased in skinny jeans that show more skin than they should, gigantic holes in the fabric treating you to the sight of the tops of his thighs, his calves. Dancer hips, lithe torso, slight shoulders, and a face too pretty to belong to a boy… He’s captivating. He’s also been watching you watch him for the last ten seconds. With a squeak, you duck down and scoot back to your seat by the door, mortified. Even with the music blaring, you can hear his delighted laugh. You shrink down even further and pray to god for a quick end.

_15 minutes later_

You’ve been gnawing your cuticles to death, looking at the clock again and again, wondering if you should just escape for the day and meet him a different day… Then the door opens, and he immediately spots you. Straightening slowly, you’re still praying for death to save you from this impending exchange. “Good, you’re still here,” Haewon exclaims, bowing slightly in greeting, a smile tugging at his lips. You can’t help but stare at those lips as you respond in kind. An awkward silence follows, and he chuckles under his breath, one hand running through his hair as the other reaches for yours. Not giving you enough time to react, he slides his fingers through yours and pulls you after him into the studio. Scarcely daring to breathe, you can’t seem to do much but follow him and try not to scream from embarrassment. He talks to you over his shoulder, explaining that he hadn’t meant to startle you earlier, and that he hopes you’ll stay a while so that he can assess your dancing ability. You tug uncertainly at your outfit: your favorite leggings and a black v neck two sizes too large. He’s bustling around, hooking his phone back up to the speakers when he turns to look at you and says, “Why don’t you go ahead and get warmed up while I get us some music going, yeah?” The strange lilt of his voice makes you want to listen to him talk for hours. You squint at him as you start to stretch. Hesitantly, you venture, “Are you… Russian?” He looks up from his phone in surprised delight, and smiles ruefully. “No, but I was raised there. Good catch…” He drops off in the middle of the sentence, looking at you expectantly. Your name, idiot. He wants to know your name.  
“<Y/N>,” you blurt out in a voice that barely rises above whisper level, and his eyes widen as he takes you in. Ducking your head, you avoid his curious stare, continuing to get warmed up. Haewon clears his throat and turns back to his phone. “So… Um… What song do you want to dance to?” You’re in the middle of a calf stretch when he asks, so you have to crane your head around to see him. “The song you were dancing to earlier is fine,” you say as casually as you can manage, pleasantly shocked that there was no tremor in your voice this time.

 _Nice_.

Standing up, you indicate that you’re ready and do your best to control your breathing. The first notes start up, Chris Brown’s voice cooing at you through the speakers. Closing your eyes, you feel your body start to move on its own, the familiar beats playing across your joints as you roll your hips in a slow circle. The next minute or so, all you hear is the song and all you feel is the desire for the beautiful boy with the breathtaking grace. You let your body speak for you: grinding against the floor, throwing your head back, hips thrusting and swaying, legs twisting in every direction…

After the song ends, there’s a moment of silence. Your eyes are still closed and you’re lying on your back, chest heaving. Then, footsteps. They stop next to you, and you can feel him staring into your face. “<Y/N>… Where in the hell did you learn to dance like that,” Haewon whispers hoarsely. Opening your eyes slowly, you stare up at him through your lashes, trying to gauge his reaction. His pupils are blown wide, lips wet and parted; _he’s panting,_ you realize with an involuntary shiver. Slowly, he bends down to take your hand and help you up, still staring into your face like you hold all the secrets of the world just behind your eyes. You stand, unsteady on your feet as you ask him shakily if he’s ever heard of a choreographer named Janelle Ginestra. He hums low in his throat, distractedly replying, “No, but I may have to look her up, if she was the one who taught you… That.” Still holding your hand, he rubs slow circles on it with his thumb as a sly smile works its way up his face. “I’d love to hear more about her, though. Wanna come back to my place, and fill me in on your dance history?” He says it like it’s a given that you’re going to accept. You feel your breath catch at the back of your throat, and you know you should say no, but… A tiny smile pulling at the corners of your mouth, you accept. Haewon’s eyes darken perceptibly as he leads you away.

_Later that night, at his apartment…_

You shift nervously on his couch as he brews tea for the both of you. He watches you when he thinks you aren’t paying attention. Finally, you’ve had enough. _Two can play at this game._ You lift your head and stare him straight in the eye as he asks you about your previous dance teachers. You answer as confidently as you can, explaining your extensive background in hip hop and lyrical, and that your teachers want you to branch out and learn from a variety of people. Hence how you ended up signing up for Haewon’s class.

As you talk, Haewon brings you your mug and sits next to you; he pulls one of his legs up so he can rest his cheek against it, watching your eyes. Your resolve to beat him at his own game nearly breaks when his leg brushes against yours. Blinking rapidly, you trail off, unsure of what you’d just been saying. Haewon smirks slightly, and leans in close to tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear. His fingers stray to your cheek, the barest of touches before pulling back. Clearing your throat, you do your best to wrap up the story before hiding behind the rim of your mug. “You know, <Y/N>, you’re really talented. To say I’m excited to have you in my class is an understatement,” you can feel yourself blushing slightly as he continues unperturbed, “Not only that, but you’re cute too!” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he claps a hand over it. “Sorry bout that, love. I have a hard time with… Control.” There’s an undercurrent of tension filling the room, and you feel like you’re drowning in it. He leans in a bit closer, as if eager to tell you a secret. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but… From the way you danced earlier, I have the sense that you have the same problem with control as I do.” You feel yourself being drawn ever forward, strings of desire wrapping around you tightly and pulling you ever closer to him as you swallow, unable to do more than nod. His smile returns in full force, lips stretching at the corners till you remember why there are mouths that are referred to as a ‘cupid’s bow’.

Later, the memories will be slightly fuzzy, but for now… They’re crystal clear. You lean in first, tongue tracing his lower lip. His reaction is instant: eyes swallowed up by the darkness of his pupils, he clamps a hand to the back of your neck and crashes your lips together hard. You groan into Haewon and surge closer, arms locking around his neck as you fall on top of him, legs opening of their own accord to straddle his hips. A noise of surprise escapes him, and you feel him shudder against you. At first, you think he’s shaking from desire, but then…

You realize he’s laughing.

“As shy as you’ve been, <Y/N>, you’re kinda dominant.” He grins. “Oh, this is just perfect.” Next thing you know, Haweon’s slipped out from under you and swings you into his arms. “With those gutsy moves,love, you’ve earned the bedroom treatment.”  
Earned? You echo as much out loud, much to his amusement. “Very few people get the bedroom treatment, sweetheart. Hope you’re ready.” He carries you down the hallway and kicks open the door roughly, tossing you on the bed without ceremony. You bounce and nearly fall off before you right yourself. _What in the_ hell- _oh my god these_ sheets... Your brain struggles to stay irritated as you feel the silk underneath you. You look up to study Haewon to find that he has his back to you as he lifts his shirt up and over his head. You can’t help but stare, mouth open, at the beauty that is this man’s back: muscle definition like you’ve never seen before, the shadows cling to his skin as he looks over shoulder at you. You close your mouth quickly, covering up your astonishment with a glare. “Why don’t you go ahead and get rid of those clothes,  <Y/N>; unless… You’d like me to?” He raises his eyebrows questioningly as he turns the rest of the way around and comes to stand directly in front of you. Haewon traces a path of fire across your skin, rubbing the hem of your shirt between his fingers before lifting it slowly over your head. You lift your arms to help the process along, and lean closer to run your fingers across his abdomen, eyes zeroing in on his with as much intensity as you can manage. You lick your lips before grabbing the waistband of his pants and dragging them down. His pulse is fluttering erratically and he’s half hard… You’ve never been this bold before. Something about his arrogance pushes you to play him at his own game. “ _Enough_ ,” Haewon growls, pushes you back against the pillows before climbing between your legs to grab the hem of your panties. Drawing them down your legs in one swoop, he settles on top of your grinding his hardened member against your entrance teasingly as he dives in to kiss and nip at your neck. You gasp, incapable of disguising the shudders wracking your body and he leaves hickey after hickey in a steady downward trail. Grabbing onto his hair and wrapping your legs around him, you groan his name and beg him to hurry up. “No problem, love,” he murmurs, rubbing his lips across one nipple and then the other, before continuing his descent. Haewon hovers two of his fingers in front of your lips, and you understand immediately. Opening your mouth, you suck on them greedily, lathing the tips with your tongue and along the sides. He goes still, watching you.

Drawing his fingers out of your mouth, he traces your folds with them, flicking your clit and relishing your loud moans in response. You feel him push them into you, twisting and curling till they hit a spot you didn’t even know existed. A yell is ripped out of your mouth and suddenly you’re rutting against him involuntarily, searching desperately for that feeling to hit you again. He groans low in his throat, watching you writhe underneath him like that, and he seems to make a decision in that moment. Haewon pulls his fingers out abruptly and roughly flips you over to you’re on your hands and knees. You squeal in delight at the change of position, pressing your face into the pillows, arching your back even further as you peek over your shoulder at him. He’s looking at you like you’re the only thing that’s ever existed, the only important thing, and you can’t get enough. Hand wrapping around his cock, he strokes himself to full hardness and slicks it up with spit. Haewon slides into you an inch at a time, and you nearly sob from relief. “Please, please, please, Haewon, faster, harder, please-“ You’re babbling incoherently, desperate, rocking back against him as hard as you can, when you feel it.

 _Smack_.

Jolting from the slap, you’re reeling from it when you feel one on your other ass cheek. _Smack_. You yelp, the stinging sensation both painful and… _Heated_? “Shit,  <Y/N>, you like it rough, huh? God, you got so wet when I slapped your ass… Baby girl, is this what you’re into?” He’s leaning across my back, whispering into my ear as he makes shallow thrusts, reaching deeper and deeper. When he calls you baby girl, you can’t control your reaction: you whine and grind your ass against his cock, needy as you yell the only word that comes to mind. “Daddy,” you moan, and suddenly he stops moving. “… What did you just call me?” His voice is velvety against your ear, breathy and hesitant, and you stumble over your response. “I-I didn’t mean to, but…” You lower your head and mumble, “I called you Daddy.” Haewon tilts your face back so that he can look into your eyes. “That’s right.” Twisting to get a better look at his expression, you see it. _He’s totally into it,_ you think in disbelief, in delight. As suddenly as he stopped, he starts again, setting a punishing pace. You’re breathless from ecstasy, his cock reaching all the places it needed to tear you apart, from the inside out. Nearly sobbing from the pleasure, you beg, “Daddy, please don’t stop, yes right there, right there!” Haewon is growling obscenities in your ear, all about how you’ve been such a bad girl and bad girls get punished. The slaps of skin on skin are an embarrassing soundtrack, but at this moment it’s your favorite song. Arching against him, you feel your climax rip through you, tearing a ragged yell of blinding delight from your throat. Haewon tenses and releases inside of you, warming your already overheated insides as he collapses against you.  
You’re not sure where you are when you first come to. Then you blink your eyes open and see a sleeping Haewon’s cheek resting against your shoulder, and it all comes flooding back: the tension, the chase, the kill. _Holy shit. That was real._ As these revelations tumble over each other in your head, Haewon stirs, eyes cracking open to take you in. He smiles warmly as he presses a tender kiss to your neck and snuggles closer.

“Baby girl, I have a feeling we’re gonna do this again. You ready for that?”


	2. you look so good (I just wanna get right to it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.... Aka, round two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Haewon is still a hoe, but with a tWiSt

  
  
Trailing kisses along your collarbones, he murmurs,  
“Good morning, love. You sore from last night?”  
A laugh bubbles up in your throat as you card a hand through his hair, tugging his head closer. He groans at your rough touch, “I’ll take that as a ‘ _no_ ’,” nuzzling your jaw and peppering your neck with blooming bruises. You can’t help but arch into him, legs wrapping around his hips as his lips continue their trail of fire down to your breasts.

  
 _Haewon_.

  
When you woke up with your nose buried in his neck, he’d been sound asleep. Mouth slightly open and face lost to the bliss of sleep, the little huffs of breath that left him were kinda… Cute. This was the same man who’d flipped you over and fucked you till you screamed, the same man that growled in approval when you called him Daddy. You had trouble connecting the two then, but in this moment, with him looking at you with those half-lidded eyes, you understand. This boy is going to be your downfall; you can already feel it. Smiling, you tug at his hair sharply and he follows the movement, his gasp muted by the thrusting of your tongue into his mouth as he rises to kiss you.

Your eyes open to regard him before lighting up with an idea. _Hmm_ … Without warning, you buck your hips to one side and roll over until you’re on top, fingers lacing with his and trapping them above his head. Haewon’s eyes shoot open, surprise coloring his expression as you gently grind your hips onto his. A whine escapes your throat before you can stop it, and he grins in anticipation.

“I wanna make you feel good… Daddy,” you breathe, and the grin slides from his face, eyes darkening at the sound of his new title. From the few times you’d slept together, you hadn’t taken the lead yet, so this is unchartered territory. Sliding your hands from his fingers down to his shoulders and up to cup his face, you hesitantly look into his eyes, silently asking, _Is this okay?_ He nods, and you continue down to his chest to mouth at his nipples, Haewon arching against you with a strangled gasp. Rolling your tongue around one, you pinch the other between your fingers, admiring the way Daddy shakes and clenches the rungs of the headboard. You lick a trail down to his navel, tongue skimming at the border of skin and underwear before dipping slightly below the waistband. His legs fall open to make room for you and something clicks: _Daddy’s a switch._ He readily hands over control and you’re surprised by how excited you are to take it. Hooking your fingers around the hem, you yank his underwear down to his knees, entranced when he hisses as the cool air makes contact with his cock. You mouth across his hipbones and down his thighs adoringly, eyes fluttering every few seconds to look at the sheer bliss that is crossing his face. You hum as you nuzzle the tip, watch him jolt and look down at you, breathing hard.

_  
God, you’re so fucking pretty._

  
Haewon’s eyes widen and you realize that you’d said it aloud. Cheeks burning, you return your gaze to his pulsing shaft. Lips ghosting up the side to stretch around the head, you sink down until the tip hits the back of your throat before coming up again. His hands spasm and clutch at the headboard desperately as his hips twitch. A long groan is drawn from him as you sink down again, tongue lapping at the underside of his cock. You swallow to relax your throat, and take him as far as you can, swallowing again as you reach the base. You hadn’t realized how far you could take him in until this moment, when he whimpers,

“Holy fuck, <y/n>, do you not have a _gag reflex?_ ”

You breathe out hard and swallow around him once more, wishing you could laugh without choking as he moans incoherently and his hips lift completely off the bed to thrust his cock further down your throat.

“Babe, you’re so good, making Daddy feel like this,” he grates, teeth clenched as you pull off of him to tease his slit with your tongue. Pumping him with one hand, you’re mouthing at his balls when you have another idea, something you’ve heard about people doing but had never tried yourself… Until now. You prop yourself up on your elbows and hook your hands under his knees, eyes beseeching him to trust you as you raise his legs off of the bed and into the air. Haewon is too blissed out to care, legs lifting high and giving you a clear view of his ass.

With him in the proper position, you get back to work, whispering, “Feel good, Daddy? It’s about to feel even better,” and at your words he meets your eyes, glazed over and ready to go along with whatever you want. You feel your throat tighten, wondrous at the sudden change in Haewon’s demeanor, your panties soaked from how turned on you are. Licking a stripe down his cock, your hand settles a steady rhythm as the other massages his balls and lifts them slightly. Moving forward, you search with your tongue for the sweet spot between his asshole and his balls. You know when you hit it because his reaction is instantaneous: a yell through gritted teeth that tapers off to a needy whine, arched back and hips grinding into your touch. Smiling, you tease the area mercilessly as you pump him faster, pressing your thumb against his slit.

His mind is gone and you can’t help but giggle a little before speeding up further, telling him, “It’s okay, Daddy. Cum for me, you know you want to.” With those words, he loses it. Haewon cums with a small scream, his entire body tensing and then shaking as you stroke him through the aftershocks. You scoot back and his legs against the bed with a thump, boneless as you slurp all of the cum off of him, panting. Crawling up his body, you press kisses across his chest, up his neck, onto his lips. You whisper against him, “You did so well, Haewon, I’m so proud of my Daddy,” and his eyes open, still glazed as he takes you in, drawing you against him and kissing you adoringly.

“You’re the best, baby girl…. It’s your turn next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOK SO  
> I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO UPDATING THIS!  
> I finally understand why it takes so long for fics to update sometimes.   
> Damn, do I get it now.  
> ANYWAYS, here it is and I hope you enjoy the pure FiLtH that has sprouted forth from my brain.  
> *bows*  
> *tries not to trip*  
> *does not succeed*

**Author's Note:**

> So I dunno how many people even know of the group LU:KUS but let me just SAY.... Haewon is really fucking hot. So hot, I went to the trouble of writing a smut about him *o* anyways, he's a hoe irl and I made it as accurate as I could:) come burn in hell with me for our depraved preferences! We can cook s'mores!


End file.
